I finally found it
by aleigh-cullen
Summary: Edward and Rose are together. They are moving back to Forks. Will they be torn apart? Will it be by the new girl or a person who has been got between them from the begining? Is Alice right, will Edward find the missing link or will he forever wonder?;M,AU
1. Preface: Something missing

**In this story Edward is with Rosalie, Emmett loves her but she doesn't know. But of course nothing was kept from the mind reader. Edward gets jealous but doesn't say anything. They are moving back to Forks, Edward doesn't really want to but the more he thinks about what Alice said that he will find what he's been missing he starts to get more intregued. And so the long hard journey begins.**

**I hope you read and enjoy the story, I'm not sure when I'll be updating but I decided to go ahead and put up the preface. Please review and make me feel loved!**

_Disclaimer-sadly I do not own anything Twilight or Edward, it truly is a tragedy but they all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

EPOV-

Great, another boring town and boring school. After going to school for so many times you can't help but come to dread it. I mean what more can you learn from high school, if you are already smarter than your teacher.

The only thing that keeps me sane is my family, especially my Rose I love her with all of my cold un-beating heart.

I still feel like there is something missing, though.

Alice says I'll find out soon enough, but she keeps blocking her thoughts from me. Talk about annoying, be a mind reader and not be able to read someone's mind.

This year Rose is going to go a year older than me and Alice, so that means she will be in the same grade as Emmett. Don't get me wrong I love Emmett but I do know that he loves Rosalie, between me being able to read his mind and having Jasper around how could I not. Rose keeps saying I'm just being over protective though, like always.

This time we are back in Forks, Washington.

It is one of the most boring places we have lived but it does have some upsides like it always rain here, also Jasper and Alice weren't with us when we lived here last time, Esme will aslo be happy because she loves the house here, and Carlisle is happy whenever Esme is happy.

Emmett just likes it because there are a ton of grizzly bear, and with Rose it doesn't matter where she is as long as she has a mirror, her things, and her family.

So I guess that just leaves me without anything to look forward too. I mean I guess it isn't much of a change, I am happy in my life don't get me wrong but like I said before it is like something is missing but I can't figure out what. It's like there is a piece of me missing, but I don't know maybe Forks will help, like Alice said. I mean, who would ever bet against a physic?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, I know it was short but.....anyway I do hope you review and leave me your thoughts, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell all, just click the little green button.**


	2. The Monster Came Alive

**I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm sorry. But honestly I forgot about this story, where I wanted it to go and how to get there. And I was looking at the review and it hit me suddenly and I immediately sat down and wrote what came to mind. I hope you like it and enjoy, review? It's like it's like those white little crystals to crack addicts. (:**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Story of my life._

* * *

As the plane landed with a final jolt, my family and myself quickly grabbed our things and hurried off as to not be crammed into the tight space with the humans anymore.

When I exited the plane I caught a scent, it was amazing. Simply delicious. It wasn't quite fresh maybe a day or two old but even the lingering bit that was left of it was sending me into a frenzy. Alice seeing that if I didn't leave within the next 10 seconds that I would rip out the throat of the first human I could find quickly tossed me the keys and fainted to the floor for a distraction, while explaining to the family at vampire speed, while I made my very inhuman get away.

As I was making my way from the scent and trying to get to the new house without stopping off to kill anyone, I noticed her. Well it wasn't her exactly her I noticed first, but the thoughts about her. They were vial and repulsive but seemed to be coming from one of the people she was with. I didn't even mean to pick up on the thoughts but from my days of hunting people who thought that way my mind automatically focused in. That's when I saw her face. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so. I think I honestly stopped in the middle of the road and just starred. I wouldn't have noticed if there wasn't a horn honking behind me. So, without thinking I quickly turned into a parking lot and out of the car not caring who saw. I made my way towards her, and not timidly like most human men but fast for I just had to see her face again.

But as I got closer that's when it hit me, the scent. The same strong overbearing delicious scent that I had smelt at the airport. It was her, it was coming directly from her. How could a beatiful face like that be sent to this earth just to torture me, because that's exactly what it felt like. Like she was made just to torture me straight into hell, as if that wasn't where I was going anyway. But it just baffaled me how someone so gorgeous could be cursed with a scent that sweet. And then the monster came alive. The thought that kept repeating in my head was 'Well, if you don't kill her some other vampire might when they catch her scent, hell Jasper might. And why not just take her out of her misery and do it quickly instead of dragging it out like I'm sure others would do.' As the thought kept repeating in my head, so did the image of her beautiful face.

And when one finally won over the other. I quickly made my way to accept the fate that would happen from the choice I was about to make.

She never had a chance, she was mine from the minute I saw her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, especially enough to review. See like I said above it actually does inspire me. And I am sad that I can no longer say click on the little green button below because now it is blue.


End file.
